The present invention relates to a comb-shaped piezoelectric drive device composed of a plural number of strip-shaped drive members having first ends joined to a common base part and free ends which flex upon application of a voltage across the drive members. Such a piezoelectric drive device can be employed as a mechanical signal source and is applicable to data transmitting devices and the like. It is well known in the art that a mechanical signal source can be implemented by selectively applying a voltage to the drive members of such a piezoelectric drive device.
Heretofore, the strip-shaped piezoelectric elements were manufactured separately and then secured to a base part. This manufacturing technique requires much labor and time. Moreover, the dimensional accuracy of a piezoelectric drive device manufactured by such a technique is low.